Angela's Reasoning
by wolfmyjic
Summary: Just what the title says. Angela's reasoning about who Brennan should choose. OneShot.


**A/N: Ok, so Goldy and I were talking yesterday and of course we talked about BONES and the new episode next week. Well, she said something, that lead to me saying something, that lead to her busting out laughing that lead to me coming up with this one-shot. And yes, it's only a one-shot. Hope you like.**

**Title: Angela's Reasoning**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Just what the title says.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I looked, I still didn't own BONES. But maybe my hubby will give it to me for V-Day tomorrow. The plotline is © WolfMyjic 2007**

**Warning: This fiction has not been beted.**

* * *

"So," Doctor Jack Hodgins said coming to stand beside Angela Montenegro. "Who do you think she'll choose?" Angela picked her eyes up from the lab below her and turned her gaze to Hodgins.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, lifting one shoulder in a half shrug.

"Ah-huh," the doctor hummed, turning and leaning his back against the railing. "I'm sure you don't."

"I don't," the artist defended.

"Brennan," he clarified. "Booth or Sully?" Angela drew her bottom lip between her teeth and turned to look out over the lab again at the woman in question.

XxXxX

Brennan stood on the center platform, bent slightly over the remains that the FBI was trying to identify. Even from her high position, Angela could tell that the anthropologist had her brows drawn together in thought. Her blue eyes were focused solely on the bones before her. The doors of the labs opened, and Sully sauntered in, one hand in his pants pocket, the other casually holding a cup of coffee. He swiped his temporary card, and then climbed the stairs to stand opposite Brennan. "I wish you wouldn't drink coffee so near my remains," Brennan scolded, looking briefly up through her lashes. "You could spill it, then I would have to kill you."

Sully smiled at the death threat. "No better way to go, Doc," he said, bringing the cup to his lips and taking a sip of the hot liquid. Brennan shook her head and went back to her examine.

"Any reason way you're here?" she asked, not bothering to look up this time.

"Can't I just come visit my…"

"Favorite anthropologist for no reason?" Brennan finished.

"Well, um, yeah," Sully answered, suddenly unaware of himself.

Brennan stood straight, and as she peeled off her latex gloves, answered, "Booth tries that too."

"Does it ever work?"

"No," she said with a smile.

"Okay, so I'm busted," Sully admitted as he drained his coffee cup and then tossed it three-point style into the trashcan. "I came by to see what you could tell my about Jane Doe here." Brennan leaned back against the railing, arms crossed under her breasts.

"I thought Booth was lead on the investigation?"

"What Booth doesn't know, wouldn't hurt me," Sully answered with a smile.

XxXxX

"They seem awfully cozy," Hodgins pointed out as he and Angela watched the interaction of the scientist and the FBI agent.

"It's just a fad," Angela said as Sully walk around the table and gently brush a piece of unseen lint from Brennan's blue lab coat.

"Are we sure? I mean, Brennan didn't break his arm or anything for touching her."

"Sully is an attractive, intelligent man that keeps Bren on her toes," Angela told him. "There's no wonder what's so ever that she would be drawn to him."

"And what about Booth?" Hodgins asked. "I thought you considered Booth an attractive, intelligent man who keeps Brennan on her toes."

"I do," Angela answered. "He is. It's just that Sully is so different from the other men Brennan has been interested in."

"You mean he's different from Booth."

"Well, yes, that he is. And Sully is available."

"So is Booth, remembered."

"I mean, Sully is…available emotionally to Brennan. Booth still has a lot to deal with."

XxXxX

"I really don't think it's a good idea for me to discuss the case findings without Booth," Brennan told Sully as she waved his hand away.

"Okay, fine, I understand," Sully admitted. "We'll wait for Booth." As if on cue, the doors of the lab opened and Booth stepped through. In his right hand was a thick folder and his left hand rubbed over his face. He quickly scanned himself onto the platform, gave a tight nod to Sully and then turned his attention to Brennan.

"What'cha got for me, Bones?" Brennan chanced a glance to Sully and then back to Booth. The differences in the men were amazing. Sully looked fresh, well rested, rejuvenated. Booth had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. His face was shaded with a day old beard and his normally crisp suit was wrinkled. Brennan knew that this latest case was getting to him, and that he had most likely slept at his office last night. It wasn't that Sully wasn't just a passionate about his work-- it was just that he could see himself doing other things. To Booth, the FBI was his redemption. Brennan took a deep breath and then began to fill in both agents about what she had found. Once during the talk, Brennan had reached out and touched Booth's arm to draw his attention to a certain part of the skeleton--a move that didn't go unnoticed by Angela, Hodgins or Sully.

"Any questions?" Brennan asked, once she was done. Both agents shook their heads.

"I think you covered it all, Doc," Sully said.

"Good work, Bones," Booth put in. "I have to check in with the guys down at the FBI labs," he went on. "Then we'll head out to talk to the witness--Joey Keller."

"I'll be ready to go," she agreed, as Booth gave her a smile then left the platform.

"Oh, yeah," he said, turning back at the base of the steps. "Sully, need you to try and track down the second suspect that Lisa Blackford mentioned." The other agent nodded, and Booth left.

"Bossy, isn't he?" Sully teased.

"He just wants to solve this case," Brennan defended as she descended the steps as well.

"But don't you get tired of him telling you what to do?" Sully asked, following her.

"Booth's my partner, Sully," she told him, turning to face him. "Yes, sometimes he can get a little bossy, but so can I." She turned from him again and started toward her office. "I suggest," she tossed back over her shoulder. "That you do what he asked." Sully watched her go into her office and close the door before he left.

XxXxX

"I'm more confused now," Hodgins began. "Than when this first started."

"Nothing to be confused about," Angela said, turning to face him. "Booth and Sully both like Brennan. Bren, in return, likes both Booth and Sully."

Hodgins rubbed at his chin. "I knew all that, Ange," he said. "What I don't know is who she'll choose."

"Me either," the artist finally admitted. "But I know who I want her to choose."

"And who's that?" Hodgins asked.

"Booth of course," she answered as she pushed herself away from the railing and began to walk away.

"And you reasoning?" Hodgins called after her.

"Simple," Angela threw back at him. "Brennan and Booth is BB. It just kinda rolls off the tongue. Brennan and Sully," she stopped, turned her head and smiled at him. "Well, they're just a bunch of BS."

* * *

_Thanks a lot for reading!_


End file.
